


Destiel Tuesday

by thewaywardavenger



Series: OTP Days of the Week [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardavenger/pseuds/thewaywardavenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dean and Castiel's Anniversary and Castiel wasn't expecting what Dean planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> It's Cas, sorry that's just the way it is Canon be damned.

Castiel didn't expect much from Dean in regards to their anniversary. Each one they had celebrated in the past were small quiet things not far from what they usually do alone anyway. He was surprised when he awoke in the morning to find little notes scattered around the hotel room they staying at for the week. The notes in question were everywhere Cas went, little messages that made his heart swell and his cheeks blush. their subject matter ranged from physical to emotional topics but they were all about him, and how Dean adored every little thing that encompassed him. There was a note commenting on his eyes on the bathroom mirror, four pertaining to cuddling near the bed, over a dozen on the short walkway to the small kitchen/bar where Cas found twenty-three littered the kitchen talking about everything from his hair to the first time they met. He lost count of how many notes he read in the living room because sprawled on the coach was the author of all the mini love letters clinging to every surface. Cas noticed after he was finished listening to Dean yell at the Spanish soap opera blasting from the TV, that one final message was stuck to Dean's chest. Cas almost ran to him, head cocked to the side trying to read the small scribbles that Dean calls handwriting. Dean finally notices him when Cas comes within arm's length. Dean pulls himself up off the couch, uncovering the final note that simply reads "I love you." A bright almost blinding smile broke out on Dean's face as he took in Cas' deep blush and sweet smile.

"Why all this?" Cas asked gently taking the note off Dean's chest, his fingers lingering there as Dean pulls him closer.

                "I'm just reminding you how important you are to me" Dean says with the warm smile he only gives to Cas. He then gently kisses Cas and when they break apart Dean whispers "Happy anniversary." He turned around for a moment pulling out a takeout bag from its hiding spot next to the couch. He pulled out a burger that was tightly wrapped in brightly colored foil. Cas grins and took the burger from Dean. They sit down on the couch shoulder to shoulder and watched Spanish soap operas and eat their burgers.

When they finished Cas leaned in close and whispered "Happy Anniversary. I love you too, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> The Second installment of the OTP series. Sorry if it got mushy, I love these two macho idiots.


End file.
